The Story of Jack Bix
by Jack Bix
Summary: This is the story of Jack Bix. An average pony with slightly above average abilities. There is a little bit of Jack Bix in us all. Jack Bix also happens to be my OC.


Jack Bix suffered from a curse.

This curse was evident whenever he met a pony he hasn't met before. Every time, the result was the same.

"What is that?"

And every time, Jack was reminded of the peculiar marking on his flank. Some call it ignorant bliss. Others may call it magnificent mediocrity. Jack called it his cutie mark. The image was a red question mark. It appeared to glisten whenever Jack suffered the curse. His whole life, his whole existence was represented by this question mark.

"That's my cutie mark."

"I can see that, but what IS it?"

This was a rare symptom of Jack's curse. Occasionally he would be asked this question by particularly inquisitive ponies. The pony questioning him was a young mare, definitely a filly. Her grey fur and blue mane was neat and orderly. Her stern, green eyes darted between Jack's face and his cutie mark.

"It's a question mark." Jack replied, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah...but what does it _mean_?"

Jack pondered for a minute. His mind quickly mulled over the possible responses he could give. But every time, he would select the same answer.

"Nothing."

This simple word usually lifts Jack's curse. After uttering this simple phrase, the interrogator would leave, and Jack would continue his existence. Jack would not have to worry until the curse was brought to light once again. But today was not that day. On this particular moment, the inquisitive filly with stern green eyes was unaffected by Jack's attempt to break the curse. Today, she was on a mission.

"I don't buy it, mister! My mom says everyone's cutie mark means _something_." The filly blurted out. "Tell me, mister. I would really like to know."

At that moment, Jack had no remedy to fix his ongoing curse. He tried a new method.

"Maybe sometime later, kid? I have to go."

"No you don't. I've seen you sitting by this tree for the last 10 minutes, mister."

"Umm...Well, I was waiting for someone. I really have to..."

"Please, mister? Please?"

Jack's attempt failed. Jack was sufficient in lying, but not good enough for it to be his talent. He was struck by his curse for the first time. To Jack, that curse was explaining his cutie mark.

Jack and the filly sat down beside the tree. He began to explain his story. It goes as follows:

Jack Bix was like all other fillies his age. He was eager to discover what his special talent was. So eager in fact, that he planned activities daily to test his abilities.

He tried sports. He was a good runner, and can score points for his team with ease. But Jack was never as good as the captain of the varsity team. Jack attempted painting. He developed a good knack for it. Friends would often ask him to paint a picture of them. However, Jack's ability was blown away by a much more talented artist. Jack even tried hang-gliding. He glided well enough to enter a race. But try as he might, his maneuvering was never quite as good as his seasoned competitors.

Throughout the years, Jack would continue to face the same problems. He was decent in many different trades, but never talented enough to earn his cutie mark. His friends and classmates received their cutie marks. Never once was Jack made fun of for not having his cutie mark. His friends comforted him and assured him that he would get it. However, this was not enough to cheer up Jack. He fell into a state of depression, and started to distance himself from his friends. "I'm not good enough" he would tell himself. "I never am."

A short time later, Jack was confronted by his Mother. It was at that precise moment that Jack was given an inspirational speech, as all parents do to their children. He was given a brief moment of clarity. Jack realized that he had a special talent. That talent was what his mother called a "wildcard". We call him a Jack of all Trades. He was able to accustom to any situation he was put under, so long as he believed in himself. Jack called himself flexible, and was pleased. His cutie mark appeared, a red question mark, symbolizing his undefined role in society.

Somewhere along the way, Jack has forgotten this.

He reminded himself of his most recent failure. Jack was in charge of baking cakes for a birthday party. Subconsciously, he was still in a state of depression. That depression was severe enough to affect his self esteem, and thus the cakes. Yet again, Jack would have to face the shame he would endure. And yet again, ponies were disappointed with his work. They mocked him for not having real talent, and questioned why he even existed in the first place. It was during this recent failure that Jack finally realized that other individuals were putting him down. But he was far too busy putting himself down to notice this before.

"Mister, how could you do such a thing?" The young filly asked Jack. Her stern look was replaced with one of genuine concern.

"Sorry kid. I can't bake cakes."

"No, not the cakes. I'm talking about you, mister."

"Excuse me?"

"You tell me this great story about your cutie mark, just to be sad?"

The filly had a point. Jack allowed himself to let the words sink in. Perhaps an epiphany was underway.

"Your cutie mark is awesome! You get every talent there is. Everyone else gets one, but you get them all!" The filly was now expressing herself with excitement.

Jack knew she was right. He might not have had a proficient skill, but he did have the insight to learn and grasp new concepts. He gravitated to things easily, and applied his knowledge to practical situations. But Jack could only do so when he allowed himself to. How could he hold himself back for so long? His didn't suffer from not having a skill. His weakness was himself.

He allowed himself to take a deep breath and close his eyes. After a few moments, Jack opened his eyes and faced towards the filly. A warm smile was on his face as he asked: "How come you are so curious?"

"My mom always taught me to question everything." She said with a cheesy grin.

It was during this moment that Jack felt relief. A great burden was lifted off his chest. The curse was successfully lifted. His cutie mark once again glistened. Jack could have easily continued to tell about himself. He also could have easily said goodbye and left.

Instead, he and the filly sat beside the tree, looking at the clouds. And Jack was ok with that.


End file.
